


New Addition

by slutforgarlicknots



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sk8 the Infinity - Freeform, Skateboarding, find a stray cat on the road, homies ask for cat advice from a 13 year old, kith kithes, off plot scenario, omg kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutforgarlicknots/pseuds/slutforgarlicknots
Summary: Langa and reki find a stray cat while skating home. The rest is Miya's advice and a new cuddle buddyReki sighs. “How do you remember this stuff? We need to study together agai-“He does a double-take; something they just skated past catches his eyes.“OH MY GOD LANGA LOOK LOOK! STOP YOUR BOARD!” Reki kicks up his board and takes a quick sprint back to the slightly tattered cardboard box.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 219





	New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> dude I thought this prompt was so cute and I just had to. I JUST HAD TO. literally the perfect story to put miya in OO I'm such a genius (￣▽￣)
> 
> btw they're already dating in this fic
> 
> credits to melodramaticbitch and Worst_Nagito_Kinnie_28 for proof-reading and advice

_RINGGGGGGGGGGG_

Finally, the loud and long-await sound of the dismissal bell. Reki and Langa start scrambling to shove all their half-done work into their backpacks and slip away the phones they had not-so-sneakily been hiding behind textbooks. 

As soon as the bell came, the students were out, racing each other to their lockers where they kept their precious skateboard. 

And when a hall monitor tries to scold them for running in the halls, they only picked up the speed to get those boards and get out.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Reki says out of breath from running. “You’re taller than me! You got bigger steps!” He pouts, hunched over, and taking in deep breaths while twisting in the code on his locker. 

“Well then I guess you’ll just have to grow a bit taller short stack,” Langa says with a cocky grin. He leans sideways and gives Reki’s forehead a peck. Reki shoves him away with his opened locker door. 

“I’m still mad at you.”

“No you’re not.”

“yes- I am!” 

Langa leans over and gives him a proper kiss- on the lips. 

“How bout now?” 

Reki shoves his face into his locker to hide his blush, with the excuse that he was getting his stuff. 

“No comment.” 

Langa smiles and closes his locker. 

“Skatepark?” Langa doesn’t even need to say a full sentence to get the message across.

“Of course! We do this everyday dude.” Reki says enthusiastically, grabbing his board and shutting his locker as well. “Now let’s get going!”

* * *

They were riding on their boards- rather slow in fact. The weather of spring and cherry blossoms in Okinawa, Japan was just perfect. Not too hot to break a sweat, but cool enough for them to feel the exhilarating wind from skating through the air.

Besides, the cheesy boys wanted to spend more leisurely time together, if that was even possible. Between school, skating, texting, and sleepovers, it was as if they were stuck together like magnets. After all, the two boys were polar opposites, and opposing magnets do attract. 

“Ugh I’m TOTALLY gonna fail that science exam on Thursday- I mean, what the hell are mitochondria and why do I need to know what they are??” Reki pouts.

Langa takes a second to think. “Isn’t that like… the powerhouse of the cell?”

Reki sighs. “How do you remember this stuff? We need to study together again-“ 

He does a double-take; something they just skated past catches his eyes. 

“OH MY GOD LANGA LOOK LOOK! STOP YOUR BOARD!” Reki kicks up his board and takes a quick sprint back to the slightly tattered cardboard box. 

He bends down to get a better look at the writing. 

On the front side, it says, ‘ **TAKE THE CAT IF YOU WANT’,** written in messy bold sharpie. Reki hadn’t noticed that Langa had run over after hearing his bursting cries, crouching down next to him as well.

They look at each other without a clue of what to do, and then lean over to find a little tabby cat- no more than 1-3 years old, curled up and sleeping in a corner of the cardboard box. 

Reki’s eyes seemingly sparkle at the little creature, while Langa is straight-up dazed by the situation, trying to process the presence of the cat and his boyfriend’s sugar-sweet reaction. 

Reki reaches his hand inside the shallow box and pets the cat on the head, earning a squeal from the boy. 

“Langa look! It’s so cuteeee~” 

The blue-haired boy leans over to take a better look at the _thing_ Reki was fawning over. 

It had fiery brown-ish red fur, with some primarily brown streaks on its back and face. 

It really was a cute cat, he had to admit. Especially while Reki is so affectionately petting it, he couldn’t resis- _oh._

A sudden realization comes to Langa. _Its fur is the same color as Reki’s eyes. That’s why I think it’s so cute… Jesus christ I’ve fallen hard._

He looks to the side, not even wanting to admit it to himself. “Yeah, I guess it is pretty cute.” 

Reki scratches its neck, which it really liked, shaking its head and opening its eyes, revealing two mystic blue eyes freshly awoken. He melts even more. 

He gently picks the cat up from the abandoned cardboard box and hovers it next to Langa’s head. He stiffens up to the ball of fur inches from his face.

“OH MY GODDDDD!! IT HAS YOUR EYES LANGA! ISN’T THAT SO ADORABLE?” Reki gushes even more, happy tears nearly pricking his eyes. Signaling Langa to hold the cat, which he holds very awkwardly- Reki pulls his phone from the depths of his backpack and aggressively taps the camera app. 

Holding it up to a good, forward angle, Reki takes a dozen photos of his stiffly-posed boyfriend and the puzzled cat, both sharing the pair of soft blue eyes. 

“Wait REKI DID YOU JUST TAKE A PICTURE OF ME?-” Langa places the cat back in the box and lunges for Reki’s phone. He swiftly turns his back to him and shoves his phone back in his backpack, holding his hands up like a police officer was arresting him. 

“Look, I don’t have any phone.” Reki grins. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Ugh, I’m gonna get you back for that... “ Langa says as more of a promise than a threat. Reki goes back to pick the cat up again. 

“Reki- we haven’t really thought this through.” 

“What do you mean?” He holds the cat like a baby, petting its head. 

“How the hell do you take care of a cat?” It struck both of them: neither of them had ever had experience with a pet, let alone a cat. Reki’s family was already busy with him and the three girls, while Langa only had a crazy hamster at 7 years old that would bite him all the time. It died in 8 months. Or went into hibernation. Langa didn’t know hamsters hibernate until a biology class a few weeks ago, which left him wondering for the rest of the period if he had buried the hamster alive. (RIP Nugget 🙏)

“OH, I HAVE AN IDEA!” Reki hands the cat back over to Langa, taking out his phone to dial a number. “Miya likes cats a lot, right? He probably knows how to take care of one.” The three had all exchanged numbers after Miya and Langa’s race, insisting that they’d stay by his side forever. 

_(this is a flashback btw)_

_“Wait what? Aren’t you only 13-? Why do you have a phone?” Reki says while typing in his contact._

_“All kids have phones now. I gotta use competition money some way.” Miya replies with a cocky tone, typing his contact into Reki’s cracked phone. “Besides, cat videos and role-playing games.”_

_“That's a very_ **_you_ ** _answer.”_

_“I know.”_

Reki nearly screams into the phone when Miya picks up. 

“HELLO?? MIYA WE FOUND A CAT ON THE STREET WHAT DO YOU DO WITH CATS HOW DO WE TAKE CARE OF ONE-” 

“Ok first, calm down; second, where are you? I’m coming over.” 

Reki texts him the cafe they were near, and about 10 minutes later Miya comes over with his board and a medium-sized box. 

Langa instinctively hands the cat over to Miya, switching the animal and box. 

He takes it and it nuzzles in his arms; he didn’t call himself a cat whisperer for nothing. 

“Aw, this one is pretty cute. It’s a tabby. Orange cats are usually super stuck up- I’m surprised you two haven’t gotten clawed yet.” 

“Hey I will let you know that I was very gentle with it!” Reki defends. Miya shoots him an eye roll. “Anyways, that box has some toys, food, treats, a brush, and a cardboard litter box you have to set up. You still need to get wood pellets for litter and more food, but that’s not too expensive. Also, get an actual litter box because those stink up pretty fast.” Reki and Langa listen closely, taking notes in their brain with way more attention than in the Algebra class that morning. 

Miya holds up the cat and determines it was a female (don’t ask bruh he just KNOWS)

“Bring her to a bedroom and let her explore the house little by little. Introduce people last.” 

He hands the tabby to Reki, as Langa was holding the box, and kicks up his board. 

“Going already?” 

“ I told my Roblox boyfriend I would play Royale High at 4. Later, slimes.” In a flash, he was already halfway down the block.

Reki and Langa give each other confused looks.

 _Roblox? Boyfriend?!? Roblox boyfriend!?!?!?_ _Wait no we need to worry about the cat right now!_ “What should we name her?” 

“What?”

“I mean, we’re keeping it, right? Might as well give her a name.” 

Reki puts his hand underneath his chin, thinking heavily. “Ooo! What about maple? Canadians like maple syrup- and you’re Canadian.” He says with an innocent smile.

Aside from the painful stereotype that pierced Langa’s ego a bit, the name wasn’t half bad. The name brought back memories of going to maple farms as a kid, seeing the sap being tapped out straight from the tree; of trying maple taffy at an event stand, eyes gleaming as the hot, golden syrup was poured into the cold, white snow. Memories of childhood. Reiki, completely unaware, had brought something back for him. 

Langa liked the name a lot. 

“Oh I get it!- and its fur is also orange like maple leaves.” 

“Ha! I’m a genius.” 

Langa looks up to Reki’s determined face, laughing a bit at his spiky red hair, which too resembled the colorful leaves back in his home country in color and shape. 

“Do you think Maple could fit in my backpack?” Reki asks while still holding the cat. 

“Your _what_? I mean- probably, but I don’t think that’s very safe.” 

“Just ride behind me so you can watch her!” 

Langa agrees- reluctantly. Readjusting the box in his arm, he pushes off to follow Reki.

* * *

As they make their way to Langa’s house, he keeps a keen eye on the backpack containing the little cat. At one point, it stuck its head out the small zipper hole Reki left for air. The mix of exhilarating skating, the lively color of his boyfriend’s hair from the back, and cute Maple with her amber fur rushing in the wind, made Langa’s heart flutter. 

He pulls out _his_ phone and takes a couple pictures of the warm-colored pair. _Consider this the payback._ Langa smiles at his phone, pocketing the phone before Reki noticed as he did earlier.

* * *

“She didn’t fall out, right?” Reki asks jokingly. He knew that if the little rascal had jumped out of his backpack, Langa would’ve run to the moon and back to catch her. 

“Nah she’s still in there.” Langa kicks up his board and holds it in his other arm as they walk to the front door. 

“Yo, can you get the keys from my pocket? My hands are kinda full.” 

“In your back pocket?” Reki says with a Lenny face expression. The beginning of their relationship was filled with painfully slow touches and tension that suffocated rooms like car crash airbags. After month two or three, the tension dissipated, decking out sexual implications and snarky remarks. 

“No you idiot, don’t touch my butt. Right front.” 

Reki grabs the keys and clicks open the door, keeping it open for both of them to walk in. Langa’s mother was at the kitchen counter with a triangle rice mold, scraps of seaweed, and two plates of onigiri. One had deformities and crooked seaweed strips, the other which presented a lot neater. 

“Oh hello boys! It’s nice to see you Reki!” Langa’s mom brought the neater plate of onigiri to the table, pulling out the only two chairs for the boys to sit. “Do come eat! I made fried onigiri!” 

“Uhhhh- we actually have something to ask you…” Langa says hesitantly, giving a tense look to Reki, signaling to take the cat out of his backpack. 

He holds Maple in front of his chest while Langa talks. “Our friend gave us stuff to take care of it, can we keep her?” 

It seems Reki wasn’t alone in his immediate reaction earlier, because Langa’s mother softens at the sight of the tabby. 

“Oh my goodness! What a cute little girl,” She runs over and pets Maple on the top of the head. “Of course we can keep her; I could use some company around here while you two always hang out,” The boys blush a bit at that statement. They weren’t exactly discrete with their constant company. “Go get cleaned up and then you two can eat!” 

Reki and Langa look at each other with giant smiles, giving a high five before running to the bathroom with cat in hand. 

Maple was a dream cat. While Reki and Langa had no idea what they were doing with the showerhead, she was surprisingly compliant, only meowing a couple times while they clumsily washed away the dirt from her fur. 

Fluffing her up with a towel and giving her a gentle blow dry, they leave Maple in Langa’s room to adjust while they scarfed down the entire plate of onigiri.

After thanking his mother for the meal and cleaning up, they ran to Langa’s room again to see how she was doing. They had left her in there as Miya advised.

She was calmly walking around, occasionally sniffing or rubbing up against the bed frame. They left out a breath of relief knowing Maple was adjusting nicely and jumped onto Langa’s bed. 

Reki snuggles up to his boyfriend, grabbing his face and squishing his cheeks. 

“I’ve been waiting to do this all day.” He pulls Langa’s face in, giving him a quick and dramatic kiss. Even though they had already been dating for a few months, every touch, every kiss, filled their stomachs with butterflies.

_I could never get sick of this._

Langa responds by pulling him down onto the bed and immersing his face in the head of fluffy vermillion hair contained in a bandana. 

“Me too.” 

Maple mewed before jumping up onto the bed, laying down in a loaf in between their legs. They look at each other, and then down at the cat. 

“She really does look like you huh? Fur is like- the exact same color as your eyes.” Langa says, barely a whisper. 

“What?! No way, I thought she looked like you! You two ACTUALLY have the same eyes.” 

Reki rebuts. And both of them were correct. Based on color scheme, and completely excluding personality, Maple was the precise amalgamation of amber and periwinkle leaning towards blue. Of days where the sun shone bright, but the moon’s shadow resided in peripheral view. The coincidence, or fate, was unbeknownst to them. 

“Well then, I guess it’s just perfect we take care of her. I’ve always thought children were scary.” 

Reki yanks a pillow and buries his face of embarrassment. “We’re only 17 dude, stop thinking about goddamn _kids._ ” 

“Miya’s basically our kid.” It was a kind of unspoken rule between the three, and every witness at the S race that day. Reki and Langa had taken the small teen under their wing, no discussion, no objections. 

“If you insist.”

* * *

Every now and then, weekends or after school, Reki would come over to Langa’s house, greeting his mother laced with politeness, and his boyfriend with a kiss on the face. Whether it be to study, pick him up for the skatepark, or simply to be together, he made sure to follow that exact system every time. Except, there was a new presence these times. Another that scurried to the door when Reki made his beaming appearance at the doorframe. A new addition to greet, that which he did every time.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus:  
> *reki and langa adopt another cat child*  
> Miya: Now I'm panicking!  
> Langa: Don't panic-  
> Miya: No I am because, im gonna lose my job (╥﹏╥)
> 
> I hope y'all liked the fic ♡( ◡‿◡ ) make sure to take care of yourself <3


End file.
